A Forbidden Love
by Hikari Reiko
Summary: He lost her. Little does he know he would find her again. But to win her heart. He will go to any lengths. But to win her memories... can he? Hey it's been a while since I've written anything, but yea. here you go.
1. A Forbidden Meeting

Hey! It's Hikari. Yeah. It's been a lonnnnng time since I've written anything to post up here. Tell me how it is. I have a vauge idea where this is going. Please R&R. I might not update for a while because of all the homework I have o . Seeya  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I could though...

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

My name is Hyuga Neji. My past…is one of fate and reality. Combined in such away so that I lost in a world within myself.

I was little. The Hidden Village of Clouds had come to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. Hinata-sama's 3rd birthday was the same day. All seemed at peace.

Peace never lasts long. Whether it is having Lee bound in when you are meditating or Naruto screaming in your ear while you're eating…peace never lasts long.

And it didn't. A shinobi from the Hidden Village of Clouds came and tried to kidnap Hinata-sama. That broke the treaty. I lost my father that day. My uncle, his twin brother who was born just moments before took me in. He is part of the main branch. I…am son of Hizashi… who was born just seconds after Hiashi. I am a side-branch member.

For many years I have blamed the main branch for the death of my father. I have hated them. Detested them. I believed that fate and destiny was what controlled this life. My teammates Lee…and Tenten…tried relentlessly to prove that fate was not what controlled life. I always had to prove them wrong.

It was Naruto who proved I was wrong. Naruto. The brat, dropout, delinquent, and…yet he was the one to save me from myself. I became more social. I stopped blaming Hiashi-sama for my father's death. I believed that if I trained hard enough… I could surpass everyone in the Hyuga clan and one day… rid of this seal that binds me.

Did you notice the past tense? Yes. I did believe that if I trained… harder and harder. I would surpass everyone. For two and a half years I trained. With Tenten, Lee, Gai-sensei, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama… even Shino-san and Kiba-san. I was the first of the Konoha 12 to become Jounin. I was proud. For a moment, I was at peace.

Then my world came crashing down around me.

I never knew that I had loved Tenten. I never knew. It's funny how you never seem to think that something precious can ever be taken away from you. And how easy it is for it to happen. I never knew that I would lose Tenten.

I am now 18 years of age. Two years ago…Tsunade-sama sent Tenten on an A-rank assassination mission. I trusted her abilities. Assassinations were her specialties. The mission was only supposed to take a week for her to complete. Ten days at most. We heard that the mission was completed but, she never returned through those gates. Countless missions have been sent out. Most of them, Lee or I have been on them searching. Reminiscing on her smile, her laugh, and the joy in her eyes. It's painstaking. I miss her.

"Neji…NEJI!"

"What Naruto?" I glance at the blond boy. He had matured and grown stronger since his trip with Jiraiya.

"Can you see that rich lord anywhere near? Kiba… can you smell him?"

"Byakugan. I see traces of battle. Nothing else though."

"Damn."

"Check again, Hyuga. That feudal man's scent is splattered all over these forests." Kiba scoffed.

"I can't smell like you can dog boy."

"Oh… so the Hyuga can do compliments now huh?" Kiba teased.

Tenten was the only one I allowed to tease me in such a way. I shoot a glare at him. He immediately backs off.

"Sorry Neji."

Naruto. Kiba. This was my current ANBU team. Our mission is to protect a feudal lord from the country of rain. He is very rich and powerful. We have information that an S-rank criminal was looking to kill him. Our mission isn't to kill the criminal. We have to catch him and take him to Ibiki-san for interrogation. Poor guy.

"OI! Neji! Is that the carriage?"

I look ahead and see horses, soldiers, and practically half an army surrounding a carriage.

"Yeah. That's it alright."

We approach the carriage.

"HALT!!! WHO ARE YOU! IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR WE ATTACK!"

"If you attack us, you are sure to die I am sure to tell you." I hate tough guys.

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"I'm glad you caught on so quickly. Yes, but I cannot harm you. I am here rather to protect you." I love making them mad. It's very amusing.

"P-prove it!"

I take out the mission form that Tsunade-sama had signed.

"You're Konoha ninja?"

Like that wasn't obvious, "Yes. And if you have a problem I'd take it up with your king. He is in the carriage I presume?"

"Y-yes sir. Come I will take you to him,"

It's funny how once our presence is known, people fear us. Naruto and Kiba are looking at me, amazed.

"What?" I ask.

"You were… AWESOME!" The idiot screams.

"Shut up dobe. We're attracting attention." Kiba pounds him on the head.

"You are the ninja I hired? The very best ninja?" The feudal lord comes and looks at us. He is dressed grandly and looks formidable, but kind at the same time. Brown hair and dark eyes flock his face. He carries a katana at his side. He could've been a ninja at one time. I quickly analyze him.

"Yes, your honor. Please if you don't mind… for what purpose were we hired at such urgency?" I need to get facts straight.

"You see, I found my long lost daughter last year. It was such a joyous time for our country. We had lost our princess when she was a young child many years ago during the many wars. Since then, we have longed to find our Takako-chan. Our beautiful, loving, and kind princess. Our efforts were in vain. We never heard as much as a scrap of news about our Takako-chan, till one day she resided in our village. We were having a festival then and I saw her sitting on a sakura tree. She was as beautiful as I remembered. Her eyes were the color of laughter and hair as fair as the wind.

"She seemed very skeptical about being a princess. However, we preformed a jutsu looking into her early past and found that she was the princess! Our country celebrated for days. She protested saying she had to be going back to her country, which was her home for so many years. Our villagers protested greatly. We had looked for our Takako for so many years. No one could let her just leave us when we had just found her. Finally her smiled shined down on us. She agreed to stay. I admit. I was a bit selfish. I refused to let her contact anyone from her old home. She protested greatly even until the point of tears.

" I tried everything I could to make her happy, but she never smiled, her eyes never danced, and her laughter was not heard. It was clear to me that she loved her own home, but I could not let my daughter go. I am regretful now…very regretful about my decisions of my greed. I used a jutsu to erase her memories up until she came into our village. Not fully erase no. I feel that if one day, she were to see a certain thing or person that she remembered so clearly, her memories would be unlocked. I wanted her to be happy, but not to a point where I abuse her. She is happy now. And soon I want her to be wed to a man who will be strong enough to protect her. That is why I am holding a tournament. But tournaments draws in dangerous people and that is why I hired you ninjas."

I listened attentively, but I could see that Naruto and Kiba got bored halfway through and were playing games very quietly. I glared at them and they immediately stopped and started paying attention again.

"Father? Why are we stopping? Is something the matter?"

That voice. I haven't heard that voice in so long. A girl stepped out of the carriage looking curiously at her father. Her hair a chocolate brown fell down in plaits of beautiful colors. Her eyes were serene and also a chocolate color. She was dressed in a dress with small details that made the simple dress extraordinary. But I didn't see any of this. I could only see her. How could she be the princess of rain? How could she be Takako? How could that girl be that girl, when to me and everyone else in Konoha, she was Tenten?

"T…Tenten?" I say tentatively.

* * *

How was it? It's 10 now and I have a huge quiz tomorrow and I'm sleepy.  
So yeah. That's all for right now. Tell me if you want to continue or not.

Hikari


	2. A Forbidden Memory

Hey! It's Hikari. SO MUCH HOMEWORK...  
It's kind of hard to find time to update. Please R&R

* * *

**A Forbidden Love:  
**_A forbidden memory_

Last time: _That voice. I haven't heard that voice in so long. A girl stepped out of the carriage looking curiously at her father. Her hair a chocolate brown fell down in plaits of beautiful colors. Her eyes were serene and also a chocolate color. She was dressed in a dress with small details that made the simple dress extraordinary. But I didn't see any of this. I could only see her. How could she be the princess of rain? How could she be Takako? How could that girl be that girl, when to me and everyone else in Konoha, she was Tenten?_

_"T…Tenten?" I say tentatively._

* * *

I was so sure that it was Tenten. Even Naruto and Kiba turned to look at her. However... the princess... she turned and looked at me with a confused look upon her face. 

"Excuse me, sir, but I am not Tenten. I am Princess Takako." Her voice was beautiful.

"Ah, Takako, dear, this are the ninja I hired to protect you." Her father smiled at the girl.

"Of course, father." She turned and looked at us, "We are in your care." She then bowed and smiled at us.

I faltered for a second before bowing and saying, "The pleasure is ours... This is Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and I am Neji,"

"Good afternoon, Neji-san, Naruto-san, Kiba-san, and Akamaru-kun," She looked at all of us. She didn't meet my eyes.

"Back to the carriage, dear, we wouldn't want you catching cold," Her father patted her head.

"Yes, father." Takako proceeded to the carriage. Tenten would never act that submissively.

We followed from the treetops, I watched our surrounding using byakugan. I could tell, the other two wanted to talk to me about Tenten. I didn't want to talk to them about it.

"Oi. Neji...Are you sure that was Tenten?" Naruto... He's always first to speak.

"Yes."

"Neji... She never returned from that mission. You could never find her. Even Tsunade said that she was ki-"

"Kiba. I understand your reasoning. But please. Don't talk about Tenten like you knew her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LIKE YOU KNEW HER? WHERE IS SHE FROM HUH? WHATS HER LAST NAME? NONE OF US KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TENTEN AND YOU WALK IN HERE CLAIMING YOU KNOW HER? WHATS YOUR PROBLEM HYUGA? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT TAKAKO THERE IS TENTEN HUH? CAN'T WE SAY THAT ANY BROWN HAIRED CHINESE GIRL IS TENTEN? WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE HUH?" Naruto is so short-tempered... Is it even possible for him to shout this long? He's very red in the face. Even Kiba looks upset.

"I don't know what Tenten's last name is. She doesn't know herself. I do know where she lived, her culture, her favorite food, weapons, animal, legend, sign, technique, and her dreams. She knows the secrets of my clan and protected it. I can tell who is Tenten and who isn't without using scent, or byakugan. I don't need anything to know that. That girl is Tenten. I don't know what her father has done to her, but that this I know. I will get her memories back and I will bring Tenten back to Konoha." I glare at Naruto.

Silence follows. Naruto doesn't say anything but glances between me and the carriage. Kiba just said, "Let's see how this mission goes okay, Neji, Naruto?"

"Hn."

* * *

Three days has past since our arrival. We have seen very little of Tenten. Just a glimpse when she walks around the carriage to stretch her legs before getting back onto the carriage. The king seems very protective of her. Today we will be reaching the Palace of Rain. I have heard that it is hidden so well that even people who live in rain don't know where it is. Only the people who reside in the palace do. The carriage stops. The three of us jump down. 

_"Suiton: Kaihou"_

A massive waterfall that rushed down infront of us suddenly stopped pouring down and an opening was formed within the wall. The perfect defence. Hidden inside a waterfall would require great skill for one to find and open it. The carriage began to move inside. We walk next to the carriage.

We walk through the tunnel. How long I do not know, but it seems about three miles long. Finally we can see light at the end. Gradually we approach it and the light becomes very pronounced. At last light surrounds us as the tunnel falls behind. Although hidden within a waterfall, the palace itself seems to shimmer with a glorious light. The walls surrounding us are covered by massive bonsai trees grown on every little crevice stunning the walls with color. The palace resides on an island in the middle of a clear lake. Inside the lake many fish are swimming peacefully. Very tall trees shade the entrance to the marble path to the palace. The palace itself radiates. Made of an infusion of water, ice, quartz, and marble, a mixture of silver, white, gold, and the purest blue is seen. Undoubtedly, the Palace of Rain lives up to it's name. A small, but constant stream of clear water continuously pours from the two towers; breaking at the point to create a small fountain that shimmers with the rainbow as it falls to the gracefully to the earth.

"Amazing...That's just amazing..." Naruto's eyes are wide with awe. Kiba is just shaking his head as if in denial. Even Akamaru is staring at the castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tenten walks serenly out of the carriage and glances at the palace.

"How do you get to the Village of Akisame?" I query.

"There are many paths leading out of the palace, but only one way in." Tenten proceeds to float among the many flowers that dot the lake's edge, "Will you come inside? We will inform you of all you need to know there."

The inside of the palace was just as grand as the garden. Everything was lit with crystals and everything seemed golden. It's suprising that this palace hasn't been destroyed. The fuedal lord came up to us and led us to a room where there was a desk and some chairs.

"Please, sit down." I obey as to not be rude.

"So...What's this tournament about?" Naruto looks up to the man with a sly grin.

"Naruto." I give him warning.

"Ehehehehe. Sorry Neji," He rubs the back of his head. Old habits never die I guess.

"The tournament is being held for my daughter." The king begins to pace around the room, "My name is Kouu Tetsu. I understand that you are Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba, yes? This tournament is inviting many heirs to come and compete for the hand of my daughter in marriage. They will fight and compete and whomever is the winner, will win my consent to marry my daughter."

Thoughts are madly rushing through my head. Tenten...geting married? To some random guy that just happens to beat everyone guy in the competition? That's just sick. It's worse than having an arranged marriage.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SELL YOUR DAUGHTER OFF TO SOME OTHER GUY WHO BEATS THE REST? WHAT HAPPENED TO FINDING A GUY WHO WILL PROTECT HER HUH? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THESE GUYS AREN'T JUST TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?!!!" Naruto knocked the chair back as he stood up and pointed at Tetsu-san. Kiba stands up and forces Naruto down.

"Naruto, I know this is difficult for you, but we are not the ruler of this land and we are not Te-- Takako's father. We have no say in this matter." Kiba heaves downward and forces Naruto to sit in a chair.

"Father, you did not tell me that this tournament was about winning my hand in marriage." Tenten's voice shakes slightly with suppressed anger. I smirk. Although Tenten would outright deny this, glaring at her father was a step.

"My dear, I told you that I wanted a man who was strong enough to protect you, to marry you and protect this village." Tatsu stoped pacing and looked at his daughter.

"So this whole thing is just to find a strong guy that you can give me away to huh? Fabulous father. I thought you cared more for me," Sarcasm dripped onto her words. Her eyes turned icy and she left the room without another word.

Tatsu sighed, "She always gets like this whenever I mention marriage... I guessed that this was the only way. Your rooms are upstairs to the left and seven doors down. Goodnight." With that he walked out of the room.

Naruto, Kiba, and I looked at each other, "You two go ahead." I need to see Tenten... Naruto and Kiba share a meaningful glance but they don't say anything. The three of us walked up the stairs and parted at the corridor that lead left. I went straight, glancing at some men who were walking down the right corridor. Using byakugan, it was very easy to find Tenten. She was sitting on a bed leading against the wall her face in her hands. Sitting between her was a large stuffed panda. I recognized that panda. I gave that to her three years ago when she looked at it so longingly. Did she take it with her on her mission? I gently knock on her door. A muffled, "Father if that is you, go away." answered.

"I am not your father I assure you," I say to the door. I hear soft movements and then the door opened and Tenten looked at me.

"Neji-san is it? What are you doing here?" Her eyes look a little puffy and her nose seems a little red.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" I ask her. I know it is wrong to ask, but I need to get something straight.

"My name isn't Tenten as I have told you before." She looks at me with a slight glare.

"Then why do you look, act, smile, laugh like her then? Tenten vanished two years ago on her mission to the land of rain. You were found aroudn that same time and then your father had your memory locked away." I look at her eyes, but she refused to meet mine.

"My father would never do that to me. He said he locked away a small portion of my memory that I would find horrifying and gruesome." She turned away from me crossing her arms.

"He locked away twelve years worth of memories. Twelve years in which you lived in Konoha." Tatsu told us so easily yet lied to his loving daughter? Something's up.

"I don't believe you. I have lived in the Palace of Rain all my life." She's stubborn as always.

"Look at me." Why won't she meet my eyes?

"No." Still stubborn.

"Tenten. Look at me."

"I have told you! My name is Takako." She's still turned away from me.

"And if I refuse to call you Takako?"

"I will continue telling you that I am." Clever.

"Look at me...please...Takako," I am getting desprate.

She smiles and turns around.

Beautiful brown eyes met my lavender ones. Her eyes widen slightly as we look at each other. I see in her eyes, misery, lonliness, a longing for something she doesn't know what, numerous fake smiles, laughs, and pain beyond belief. This Tatsu. He is something to be of concern. A voice breaks my thoughts.

"Neji...kun?" Those brown eyes seem to awaken from a dream as she looks about me.

"Tenten." I answer and smile gently at her. She said two more words and those two...made my life resume again.

"I remember."

* * *

Yeah, I kind of wrote this in a rush so...Even though Tenten remembers her memory, the tournament still has to go on. Tell me how it is! 

Hikari


	3. A Forbidden Entry

Hey! It's Hikari. I have a science fair project to work on and piano stuff and other sports stuff and school stuff... the list goes on. It's really hard to find time to update at all. But yeah. Here's next chapter! Please R&R

* * *

**A Forbidden Love:  
**_A forbidden moment_

Last time:_"Neji...kun?" Those brown eyes seem to awaken from a dream as she looks about me._

_"Tenten." I answer and smile gently at her. She said two more words and those two...made my life resume again._

_"I remember."_

* * *

"Tenten...Tenten..." I love that name. I can't stop saying it.

"I know my name is Tenten, Neji, so stop saying it." Her eyes glint mischievously as she teased me.

"Of course, princess, I know it is your name. You're the reason I love saying it so much." I smirk at her coyly.

"Nya!" She pounces on me with a scream of laughter. Her laughter rang like music in my ears. How I love that sound. She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tightly. "Never leave me again…" She whispered in my ear.

"I promise." I murmur gently wrapping my arms around her slim waist. I feel her smile against my chest. Knowing this, I smile too.

I rise as dawn would've arrived, but seeing as we were inside a waterfall, I arose only to hear the sound of water. I glance side ways and see Naruto and Kiba snoring in awkward positions on the two beds near me. Silently I rise from my bed and begin to change. When I am finished dressing, I can feel another presence in the room. The person seems familiar, but I can't exactly place the chakra pattern. I turn around swiftly, activating my byakugan, only to meet eyes with the girl I love. Tenten.

"Good morning, Neji." She chirps at me.

She is already dressed wearing a light pink skirt with sakura flowers dotting the bottom of it, and more decorated Chinese top. Her hair was set back into its famous two buns. I turn back around to grab my brush only to find it missing and to feel a smooth feeling at the top of my head. I glance at the mirror beside me and see Tenten brushing my hair.

"Relax, I won't hurt you, Nejijijijiji…" She ends my name with a laugh.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Hm? Oh then who are you worried about?"

"My hair."

A sharp sensation at the top of my head makes me turn and glare at Tenten. In her hand she held my brush and a few of my precious strands of hair. How cruel.

"You're worried? Well… I don't think I have anything to worry about… Come and get me!" With that she cuts off her skirt with a kunai revealing tight shorts and dashes off snatching my headband in the process. I scribble a rough note to Kiba and Naruto telling them where I had gone and sprinted after her. Through the palace we chase each other being careful not to make much sound to wake the residents within the palace. We dart into the kitchens where each of us grab a little to stuff in our mouths and a small drink before pursuing our chase.

It had been a long time since I had been able to let loose and just be free. I realized long ago that Tenten was the lock to my cage, but I never felt the affects of opening my cage as well until that moment. We dash into the palace gardens where we have a free range of weapons, byakugan, and screams. I prepare to go after her with byakugan but she throws a pebble at my forehead and splashes me with water. Immediately we fall into a water war. Stupid 100 accuracy… An hour later we flop in the grass completely soaked with my headband back on my forehead.

"I totally won that!" Tenten declares.

"If that's true then why am I the one with my headband?" I ask her smirking at her and turning to face her.

"That was luck. You're completely soaked! That must count for something!" She turned and pointed at me.

"Like you're not?" I retort back at her. She doesn't answer. I smirk and turn onto my back. Beside me Tenten sits up and looks at me.

"What?" She's blocking the view of the genjutsu sky.

"What were you doing the two years I was missing?" She turns so I can't see her face.

"Leading countless missions with Lee trying to get you back."

"Really?" She turns and looks at me.

"Of course."

"Then why did you never find me?"

"How well were you hidden? Did you ever come out of the palace?"

"…No."

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't let Lee and I venture aimlessly into other countries. It could spout war. We could only search a few minutes here or there on our missions to other countries. I swear, Ten, Lee asked everyone we met if they had seen a beautiful Chinese girl with buns atop her head who was skilled with weapons."

"You guys really did that?" She flops onto her stomach and props her face on her elbows.

"Would I lie to you?"

"No. I don't think you would." She smiles at me and then kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Thanks. Neji."

"Hn." I blushed maybe ever so slightly but I fought it off.

She walks back into the palace to become Takako again. I sigh and turn back to the sky. The genjutsu is well placed. It corresponded to a beautiful spring morning. I closed my eyes and let myself drift peacefully for just a few seconds.

"NEJI"

That would be Naruto…

"NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI NE-"

"WHAT?!"

"Hi."

I'm fighting the urge to gentle fist him all the way to Suna.

"The really rich and important person wants to see us! Kiba's already in the dining hall." Naruto never really grows up… he still talks like a child.

"Hn."

I get up and begin walking, but stop abruptly. My clothes are completely soaked.

"I'm going to switch out of these clothes and then go. You go ahead Naruto." I poof away and get changed. I wonder what the King has to say.

I walk into the dining hall where the King sits at the head and Tenten sits at his side. Naruto is eating –you know it- ramen and Kiba was busy brushing Akamaru. Tenten averted her eyes when I entered the room. I smirk.

"Please Neji-san, sit down."

I did as he instructed. He did not look too pleased to see me. He seemed very edgy actually.

"Neji-san. You know about this contest I have set up for my daughter-

Tenten scoffed. I glance at her then back to Tetsu-san

"Yes I do."

"Well it seems that you were also invited to participate in this contest."

I simply look at him. If I win, I can marry Tenten… if that's what she wants. I glance over at Tenten. She looked up briefly when her father finished his sentence but to hide her excitement put on a mask of blankness.

"Of course since you are a mere guardian, I would highly unadvised your deciding in considering this competition."

Is he saying I'm weak? Even Naruto and Kiba are beginning to glare at Tetsu. Obviously he doesn't know who he's talking to.

"Excuse me father, but Neji-san here is the _PRODIGY _of the Hyuga clan. If you can find a better _warrior_ than him, well… actually I bet you can't." Tenten crossed her arms and looked at her father with an almost smug look on her face.

'YEAH! NEJI'S THE BEST NINJA YOU CAN FIND—other than me of course." Naruto shouted into Tatsu's face.

"You shouldn't judge others by their appearance. Just because Neji's polite and courteous doesn't mean he's a complete wimp in a battle. I'd be scared to fight him, actually." I twitch at Kiba's comment of "wimp"

"Tatsu-san, please forgive my comrades comments, but I do find it insulting that you say that I am weak. Yes, Naruto beat me before, but Naruto can do anything given the chance to prove himself. Besides, Kiba and Naruto are guards enough for Te- Takako-san. I will enter this competition only if Takako-san approves of it." I turn to Tenten and bow.

"Of course Neji-san. It would be an honor to have the prodigy of the Hyuga clan compete for my hand in marriage… Wouldn't it father?" Tenten turns and smiles serenely at her father.

"O-of course dear. But do you really think that only two guards--

"Father. I am 18 years old. I am old enough to take care of myself."

"I…Okay then dear. But how did you know that Neji-san was the prodigy?" Tatsu sighed in defeat.

"Father. In Konoha, it's common news." Tenten then got up and walked away.

"I will take my leave." I bow and follow Tenten out of the room.

Naruto proceeded to challenge Kiba to a ramen-eating contest. Akamaru snuck out behind us and walked into the garden where he settled down for a nap.

"Nice answer. He doesn't know you have your memory back does he?"

"Nope. Not a clue. But you better win Neji. I'm not letting some stuck-up jerk from Stone marry me-EW"

"Wasn't that how you used to describe me? Stuck-up, arrogant… need I go on?"

"Oh shut up Neji!"

We laugh together. A moment together. I would give anything. Just for this moment.

* * *

Yep. Okay I'm done. Till next time! I'll try to find time to update, but I'm really busy. Sorry for any careless mistakes. I don't really proofread much...if at all XD. And the ending was really rushed. 

Hikari


End file.
